


Dani and Jamie Songs | Damie | The Haunting Of Bly Manor

by svpphicdvni



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dani Clayton - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Jamie - Freeform, Songs, the haunting of bly manor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svpphicdvni/pseuds/svpphicdvni
Summary: Songs where the lyrics/vibe make me think of Damie.If you have any recommendations, please feel free to leave them in the comments :)I may have some Dani and Jamie fics coming soon too.LINK TO SPOTIFY PLAYLIST INCLUDED
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, Dani and Jamie - Relationship
Comments: 33
Kudos: 11





	Dani and Jamie Songs | Damie | The Haunting Of Bly Manor

LINK TO PLAYLIST - https://open.spotify.com/playlist/50b3UqpNa6eEcCTC01W7wO?si=LrLQ_LfpQR6fRMKfUawh2Q

Blue Eyes - Elton John.  
Rhiannon - Fleetwood Mac.  
Oceans - Seafret.  
The Author - Luz.  
Dani California - Red Hot Chilli Peppers.  
Crimson And Clover - Joan Jett & The Blackhearts.  
Lost In Your Eyes - Debbie Gibson.  
Fantasy - Mariah Carey.  
Call Me - Blondie.  
Alone - Heart.  
Don't Let Go (love) - En Vogue.  
Come Into The Water - Mitski.  
Lay All Your Love On Me - ABBA.  
I'm Gonna Love You Too - Blondie.  
Someone To You - BANNERS.  
Truly Madly Deeply - Savage Garden.  
Roses/Lotus/Violet/Iris - Hayley Williams.  
Impossible - James Arthur.  
Loving Her - Katie Pruitt.  
First Day Of My Life - Bright Eyes.  
Saved My Life - Sia.  
It's Always Been You - Katie Pruitt.  
Sugar Magnolia - Grateful Dead.  
Just What I Needed - The Cars.  
Breakfast In America - Supertramp.  
Shadows Of The Night - Pat Benatar.  
The Power Of Love - Huey Lewis & The News.  
Heaven Is A Place On Earth - Belinda Carlisle.  
It's Not Living (If It's Not With You) - The 1975.  
Speechless - Dan + Shay.  
Baby Can I Hold You - Tracy Chapman.  
Heaven - Bryan Adams.  
Wake Me - Bleachers.  
Stay - Njoki Karu.  
Goodbye - Billie Eilish.  
Falling - Harry Styles.  
Are You With Me? - Nilu.  
Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls.  
Drowning - Radio Company.  
Darkest Hour - Andrea Russett.  
I Shall Believe - Sheryl Crow.  
Losing Your Memory - Ryan Star.  
Someone To Stay - Vancouver Sleep Clinic.  
Listen Before I Go - Billie Eilish.  
Hey, That's No Way To Say Goodbye - Roberta Flack.  
Angels - The xx.  
I Will Follow You Into The Dark - Miya Folick.  
Where's My Love - SYML.  
Jamie's Song - Jackson Waters.  
White Flag - Dido.  
Cold Water - Damien Rice.  
All I Want - Kodaline.  
Atlantis - Seafret.  
Before You Go - Lewis Capaldi.  
Someone You Loved - Lewis Capaldi.  
Mr Loverman - Ricky Montgomery.  
The Night We Met - Lord Huron & Phoebe Bridgers.  
Hurts Like Hell - Fleurie.  
Wherever You Will Go - The Calling.  
Beatrice - Dizzy.  
Walking In The Wind - One Direction.  
Godspeed - Frank Ocean.  
Stars - Grace Potter And The Nocturnals.  
Half A Heart - One Direction.  
Bruises - Lewis Capaldi.  
It's Not Living (If It's Not With You) - Roses & Revolutions.  
Butterfly's Repose - Zabawa.  
Garden Song - Phoebe Bridgers.  
Saw You In A Dream - The Japanese House.  
Talking To Myself - Gatlin.  
See You Again - Carrie Underwood.  
Ghost Of You - 5SOS.  
All I Wanted - Paramore.  
Dancing With Your Ghost - Sasha Sloan.  
The Other Side - Colton Dixon.  
Draw Your Swords - Angus And Julia Stone.  
As The World Caves In - Matt Maltese.  
O Willow Waly - Ashley Serena.  



End file.
